Wishful love
by pinkblossom13
Summary: Sakura hates her life her fathers a bitter drunk her mothers ran away without even a goodbye and her older brother left aboard, what happens when she meets a strangers on a motor bike!, crime, drugs, and maybe even love! warning lots of bad language!
1. Horrible past

Pinkblossom: good day people on earth I hope you enjoy this story although it may not be completely edited yet I posted it up. You may wonder why? Because technology in general hates me. The last story I made words were missing and things that were supposal be under lined weren't. so this is just the rough draft so if there is any constructive critism (spelt this wrong didn't I T.T) you are welcomed, if its just plane rude, remember karmas a bitch!! Oh and I don't know if this should be considered an M or a T? so if you could tell me that will be much appreciated. So alas on with the story …..

_Summary: Sakura hates her life her fathers a bitter drunk her mothers ran away without even a goodbye and her older brother left aboard, what happens when she meets a strangers on a motor bike!, crime, drugs, and maybe even love!!! rated M for now._

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

--------

"Get out you whore!" shouted an angry drunken man; his brown hair was in disarray and his eyes brown eyes were voided of any emotion as if he hadn't slept for days. He throw his empty bear bottle at the innocent 10 year old girl, luckily it missed and end up smashing into the wall beside her. The bottle smashed into a million pieces as one of the larger shards flew out and stabbed her in the left arm.

"Itai" she shouted as warm red liquid trickled out of the newly fleshed wound. Tears started to welled up in her big emerald green eyes. Unable to handle the pain at such at young age she let out a small sob. Hearing this the drunken man wobbled toward the poor girl. "How dare you leave!" he shouted again more aggressively; eyes narrowing as if he was about to attack " look at me when I'm talking to you!" instead she lowered her head knowing that if he saw her tears he would throw her out of the house ... again. Seeing that she disobeyed his orders the man grab a fist full of her beautiful amber locks, and lifted her up into the air. Biting her lips she forced down the scream that was begging to come out. Using her unharmed arm she protectively shield the other one from any future harm that was insured to happen. "look at me when I'm talking Bitch!" shouted the man glaring at her through his glasses.

"Sakura!!" shouted a voice; as it entered the messy house and rushed towered the young damaged girl. The delusional man throw the girl to the side as if, she was a simple rag doll.

A young boy who look to be 12 years old ran and caught her.

"Touya" the young girl , Sakura, whispered softly, still holding tightly onto her injured arm. She gave him a small smile as relief was shown clearly in her eyes. He on the other hand was furious, his gorgeous brown eyes started to become consumed by anger; as he spotting the big piece of glass still injected in his little sisters arm drove him mad. Laying her against the wall gently he got up and ran towered the drunky madly. Holding out his fist he charged an socked him right in the jaw.

"what the fuck!" yelled the victim as he fell onto his knees. "Go to hell you Fucking Bastard!" the furious boy yelled to his abusive father. Not waiting for the old man to get up he rushed toward his little sister and picked her up bridle style up to his room.

~Touya room~

Once he entered his room, with a little struggle, he laid Sakura on his bed. Knelling down he dug under his bed for the first aid kit. "found it" he sighed, opening it up he grabbed the Band-Aid roll and disinfect. "this is going to hurt" he warned as the little girl bit her lip and nodded. She held out her arm and shut her eyes tightly. Seeing that she was ready she he yanked out the glass from her arm. Sakura didn't let out a sound but a single tear drop escaped her eye. "sorry Sakura but you should had pulled it out earlier" Touya sighed quickly spraying the disinfect on the wound then raping it up. "I know, I'm sorry" she cried. Hugging her tightly she let out all of her anguish . "I-its just that when I came h-home I went straight toward the living room h-hopping that he was still in his room. But he c-cought me off guard and t-through his beer bottle at me" she hiccupped. "I know I know" he said trying to smoothen her. "why did daddy have to be like this" she said calming down, her face barred in his chest. "because mommy left him,.. no us" he said while clenching his fist. " he's just sad right Toy" she said in a whisper, "even so he shouldn't have don that!" he shouted. Socked by the loudness of his voice she jumping away from him and moves toward the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry" he said seeing that he scared his sister. "its -sniff- ok" she said wiping her eyes on her uniform sleeve in a rapid motion, and sniffing up the mucus that was threading to come out. Sighing he got off the bed and put the kit away for future usage. "remind me tomorrow to buy some more bandages, we're almost out."

"ok" replied Sakura lifting the covers so she could snuggle in. "can I sleep here" she asked quietly; looking down fiddling with her thumbs. "fine only tonight" he replied not caring that she had on her school clothes instead of her pjs. "sleep now. Or go back to your own bed _Kaiju_" smiling she stickled out her tongue in a childish manner, hearing her old nickname that was made up when their family use to be whole and happy. Closing her eyes she fell asleep to the feel of her brother patting her back. "good night Sakura" he whispered "good night oni-chan" I said lightly before drifting off into a long well deserved sleep.

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

--------

Pinkblossom: Yes I know that she had just got back from school and went to sleep but seriously she had just been beaten up by her on father I think that's reasonable enough to rest. Oh and I don't know if this should be considered an M or a T? so if you could tell me that will be much appreciated. Hope you like it…..

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Amber

Summary: Sakura hates her life her fathers a bitter drunk her mothers ran away without even a goodbye and her older brother left aboard, what happens when she meets a strangers on a motor bike!, crime, drugs, and maybe even love!!! rated M for now.

_--------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------_

_-------------------------_

_------------------_

6 years later~

BOOM!!

Dark smoke filled the sky as a tall 10 story building crashed into the ground while red flames engulfed the shattered pieces and all of its soundings. As two figures slowly disappeared from the crime scene.

"hahaha" a joyous laugh rang through the empty streets of Tokyo "that was hella fun!" "that's what you get when you mess with the Wolves!" shouted an ruby eyed female zooming away from the burning building on MV-Augusta F4CC ruby red motorcycle (I got board and looked up motorcycles and this one was really cool! And shiny . check it out). "don't you guys think you over did it?" question a voice through her helmets built in microphone. "what, no way! They deserved it after killing 2 of our members and poisoning or leader!" shouted a golden haired boy into his microphone. "yeah but you used 10 dynamite and 1 mega boom"

"and you point Eriol-kun" the two drivers asked boardly in unison, while maneuvering their way home.

You could clearly hear him sigh frustrated over the microphone.

"let me make it simple for you two, there are 10 layers and 1 dynamite can take out 3 and you guys put 1 in Each room, not to mention that 1 mega boom can take out two buildings, what the hell do you think was going to happen massive fire works!, now there are 5 feet of burning grass away from the building!!" He yelled madly that the two bikers couldn't put to and too together.

"ok so we were overly excited; at least all of the evidence is gone" Ryo replied smirking within his helmet.

"yea sue us" laughed the pigtailed beauty. "hay Meiling do you think you can go any faster!" He asked/shouted whale drifting to the left of the girl; daring to over take her. "do that and I'll make sure that I kick your ass when we get home Ryo!" the girl Meiling shouted back going slower just to spit him.

"as long as its your cut-"

"hay you to stop fighting and get you ass back here!" shouted/interrupted a masculine voice over the microphones.

The two bikers swerved out of control, hearing the shockingly loud voice. After a while the ruby eyed beauty got a hold of realty.

" WHAT! Syaoran what are you doing! You should be resting!" Meiling screeched loudly making the other three wince in pain.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME" shouted Ryo speeding up to Meiling; now neck to neck " what did I do?"

"you mean beside deathing all three of us" interrupted Syaoran and Eriol

"Hay I did not!" she argued back

"forget it" he sighed "but your going to owe me one when we get back" Ryo said seductively making the mood change.

"what ever you say honey" she smirked as they both of stopped at the stop light.

"urg, get a room you two" groaned Syaoran, he could swear that his cousin was freaking bi -polar or something. First she was pissed as hell then before you know it she's flirting and ready to jump in bed with Ryo.

God he hated it when they acted this way.

"aww don't be jealous Syao you'll find someone soon" they both teased as if he was a baby. "I swear you two, if Meiling wasn't my cousin both of you would be six feet under" he threaten "yea, yea you've been saying that to Eriol and me since we were in diapers ; I think we should be use to it by now" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"what ever just get back here, remember tomorrow we're starting a new school" he sighed

"aww damit I almost forgot why the hell would you remind me" she groaned while Ryo chuckled at his girlfriends misfortune; while typing the pin on the mini keyboard on his bike. "

because I knew that it'll piss you off" Syaoran replied smugly.

"screw you" she snapped as the two stopped and waited for the golden gates to open wide enough so that that could fit in. "no that's my job honey" interrupted Ryo, all three males began to laugh. Pissing Meiling off as she entered the garage. "we're home!" she shouted still angry, before ripping off her helmet off her head and placed her gloves inside. She placed them on top of her bike seat as one; of her annoying cousin came to welcome her home.

On cue her blue haired cousin walked out with a silver mini laptop on hand. "Welcome Back cuz" Eriol welcomed as he tilted up his glasses, and typed onto the keyboard rapidly.

"closing Gates" an robotic voice said coming from within the laptop. "shut up Eriol-kun, and tell James I need him to check out my bike"

"why?" he asked closing the laptop and ignored the ,shut up, part.

"I scratched the paint a little while driving and I think a piece of glass from one of the windows flew into the engine pipe" she sighed walking into the kitchen; as Eriol and Ryo followed closely behind. "No fucking way. James would slaughter me if he though I wrecked one of his babies"

"oh come on, please" Meiling begged while opening up the refrigerator door and grabbed a carton of milk. "nope and by the way, did you get the bastard who poisoned Syaoran?"

"Yep shout him in the forehead, he even had the decency to beg" Ryo replied disgustedly, wrapping his arm around his girl and placed his head on one of her shoulders.

"so is how's our little solider?" question Miling wiping off her milk mustache.

"you know him refusing to sleep so we had to drug him, aside from using 4 men to hold him down, it was ok, and recovering fast" waves Eriol as if it was nothing.

"but we just talked to him?"

"yeah he didn't want to come face to face with the PMS Meiling so he turned in for the night" Eriol informed

"so you lost the coin flip, didn't you?" he questioned with one eyebrow arched and a small smirk on his flawless face.

"yep, I still believe that his coins are rigged some how" Eriol replied

"suck it up like a man"

"whatever, any way don't make to much noise tonight, I'm turning in" he said rolling his eyes before walking away; he waved one hand in the air signaling a good night.

Once he was gone Ryo pulled Meiling so she was facing him. "so ready to keep your promise" he asked huskily

"ye-- oh my god!"

"what" he asked frowning

"That ass! What about my bike!!" with that said she ran up stairs hopping to catch Eriol before he hit the sack. Leaving a disappointed Ryo down stairs by himself.

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

The next day~

"SAKURA!!" shouted a voice that was speeding toward her at tremendous speed. Before the unexpecting girl could turn around a young male tackled her.

"what the hell Haruhi" she wined rubbing the back of her head. "hehe good morning!" he laughed while rubbing his head also, but more from the embarrassment then pain. "could you get off me, I don't know maybe.. NOW!" she shouted in a whisper so that only he could hear " s-sorry, he shuddered" hurrying to get off. Handing her his hand he helped her up.

"sorry again, I'm good at running but not so much at stopping." his face now in a tint of red.

"yea I can see that" she replied not looking at him while dusting herself. Looking over at her he sighed " and when are you going to start dressing like a girl"

"since when were you my mom? And what are you talking about" she asked looking over herself. She was warring a back hoody that she wares everyday and plain dark blue jeans.

"I see nothing wrong with it" was her simple replied, while kneeing down to gather her fallen books.

"what are **you **talking about. Your always were that same black hoody and jeans; why not a skirt once an awhile?" he complained while helping her up.

"yeah some people where the same sweater, all the time and skirts are to troublesome" she argued back grabbing her history book.

"fine, but what about your sweater you always were the hood up, I don't even remember the last time I saw your face." he handed her the books and slung his backpack over his shoulders; they both got up and begin to walk to their lockers.

"and most girls ware so much make- up that you could misjudge them for a clown." she shot back. Trying to remember her locker combination.

"17-15-5, and are you sure your not a guy" he sighed leaning agents the locker next to hers.

"thanks, and why you want to check?" she asked with a smirk knowing he would freak out. "w-what!!" he blushed accidentally bang the back of his head on the lockers.

"haha! Are you sure your not gay" she laughed musically putting her history and science book away. "whatever Sak" rolling his eyes he got up "hay I gota go get my stuff, see you in English." he said before turning the corner to get to his locker.

After he left Sakura put the rest of her unnecessary books into her locker before entering the building for her first period class.

Sakura's pov~

Opening the door to the fairly large building I walked up one of the many flights of stairs. "great, math" I groaned walking into the room only to find six math problems waiting for me, as I walked over to my seat; by the window. I laid my head down ignored the academic opener and faced the window and began my morning ritual of day dreaming.

Sakura's lala land ~ ^v^

'_Its been four years since my brothers abrupt disappearance. Well that's what I told the police men when they came to confirm about him. As you might already know my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I live with my abusive father. And yes I know what your going to say "that's a horror able thing to say about the man who raised you." am I right. Well lets just say he wasn't the ideal father and the whole reason to why my brother left was because of him. My brothers name was Touya Kinomoto unlike any other siblings we didn't really have time to fight about dumb thing like who took who's toy, no we were to busy trying to survive at the place we hate to called home. Everyday we would have to sneak food in and out of our rooms and sometimes if we got caught we would be severely beaten. Not a simple pat on the butt, No, but slammed into the wall and scars on you body because of bad aiming from lamps, glass bottles, ripped opened tin cans, and much, much more. Sometimes if Toyua made enough money from his part time job he would pack our bags and rent a hotel where we could eat a full meal and sleep peacefully without fearing that death was near. But one day all of that changed when Touya got an early collage acceptations letter in the mail; he was 16 and I was 14.…_

"hay bitch!" a sour voice interrupted my thoughts '_oh boy not these idiots' again'_ turning my fact in they're direction.

"what" I said giving them a dull look

"stay away from **my** Haruhi, I saw the way you tackled him trying to get some attention; pathetic" she said in a screechy voice as her followers made a quick gag face to follow there leaders comment.

I sighed. Jackalin Waknagi; the worst girl you would probably ever meet, or ever want to meet. This wasn't one of his normal fan girls, no but probably his number one. Haruhi was pretty popular with the girls because of his looks, and to help boost that popularity he was apart of Hampton High's soccer team.

I know usually football was the main attraction but some time during the high school evolution from pre teen to teen to future voters we have stopped worship the dumb idiots who couldn't use cat in a proper sentence, and started to understand that the soccer teem had to use skills, brains, and elegant. It did help that there was more hot guys on the soccer team then the foot ball team. But what can I say its still high school, no mater how you look at it.

Any way back to the subject. Jackalin is one of the popular preps who believe they rule the school, and For some bizarre reason she has chosen me, the honor of being her target for the rest of high school or until she graduate; which will probably take years.

It all started when she spotted Haruhi and I entered the high school doors and instantly fell for him, and found me a threat to her sick never going to happen future with him. Ever since then she has been watching me closely for a weak moment before; BAM she pounds me with insults. seriously get this chick a therapist.

'_What the hell!'_. I jumped up from my seat as I felt a cold liquid soak through my hood; once up I found clear droplets fall from my bangs and dripping all over the dirty tiled floor. Glancing to from my now puddle like seat to the only cruel enough person to do such an act. BINGO I was once a again correct an empty bottle was in the hands of no one other then Jackalin my personal torcherer.

"did you like your bath" Jackalin taunt with one hand on her waist and another shaking her empty water bottle. I glared at her hopping that she would burst into flames and disappear for this world. Closing my eyes I sighed walked out of the classroom and headed for the girls locker room, for my extra pair of clothes. All I could think was…

_When will my suffering end….. _

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

Walking passed the basket ball courts I saw may people gathering around near the gates to the parking lot. Usually I would try and avoid crowds but for some reason something drew me in. Following my instant I walked over silently making sure to tug on my hood so no one could recognizes me.

"geez, so may people" I whispered to myself seeing that their was no way into the air packed crowd. '_I guess it wasn't meant to be'_ I thought as I was about to walk away. I felt something or someone push me and now my face was about to meet with the coal black floor. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact. ….. Nothing.

Opening my eyes slowly, as if I was a new born, I saw the most tantalizing amber eyes. By now I was mesmerized, not able to take my eyes off him I didn't even know that the crowd that was once pushy and loud was now silent and still. After a minutes or two I slowly begin to realize that the his arms were around me and I immedently tried to get away.

'I stuck!' I thought in a panic, squirming around hopping to give him a sign to let me go.

"Ompf" I fell on to the ground and picked my self up and hurried to the girls locker room. Leaving the group of people whispering and the unknown guy with out a word.

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

Panting heavily I rested my forehead ageist the cold metal of my gym locker. "what the hell happened!" I questioned myself. I never freeze up like that! Sure he had a well built body, nice feature, gorgeous amber eyes….. _'hoe!! snap out of it!' _I thought banging my head ageist the metal rapidly, leaving a fairly small dent.

BRING!

"fuck!" I shouted opening my locker in a hurry and changed. once done I ran out slammed the door to the empty locker room and ran to my math class before I got another detention.

To Be Continued..........

--------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------

------------------

Pinkbossom: hope you like the second chapter. Sorry for all of the spelling mistake, and im not sure if all of the words are still in italics but if they are i'm i said tecnology hates me. Please R and R. have a nice holiday Mina-san……lalalalala

P.S you will learn more about Haruhi in future chappy.


End file.
